Sorrelstripe
|pastaffie = |age = Approx. 24 moons (2 years)Revealed on Kate's blog |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Sorrelkit Sorrelpaw Sorrelstripe |familyl = Lionblaze Cinderheart Hollytuft Fernsong |familyt = Father: Mother: Sister: Brother: |mentor = Brackenfur |apps = None |livebooks = Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow |deadbooks = None}} Sorrelstripe is a dark brown she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :In the manga, Squirrelflight looks on proudly as Lionblaze's kit, Sorrelkit, becomes an apprentice. After the ceremony, Bramblestar remarks that she was named after Sorreltail, who died fighting the Dark Forest. The next day Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, along with the apprentices and their mentors, start battle training. The apprentices are excited that the Clan leader and deputy are training with them. Squirrelflight loses her balance and the apprentices are worried about her. She tells them she's fine and uses her fall as an example that anyone can make mistakes. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest :Alderkit wonders if he'll have to complete an assessment to become an apprentice, as he could remember Sorrelstripe and her littermates had been made warriors. Right before Alderkit and Sparkkit's apprentice ceremonies, Sorrelstripe is seen holding her head high due to her completing her own apprenticeship. :She appears in a patrol with Ivypool and Birchfall, and Sorrelstripe congratulates Sparkpaw on her first catch. :Later, Sorrelstripe is seen on patrol with Ivypool and Hollytuft. Cherryfall is injured, and she watches as Alderpaw treats her without the aid of Jayfeather or Leafpool. She supports Cherryfall, and helps her get back to camp safely. :After Alderpaw returns from his journey, she is mentioned to be in a patrol with Cherryfall, Brackenfur, and Sparkpaw. Thunder and Shadow : Trivia *Sorrelstripe is named after Sorreltail. *She has WindClan blood through Crowfeather, SkyClan blood through Redtail, and kittypet blood through Firestar. *Sorrelstripe is a distant descendant of Windstar, because his great-great-great-grandmother, Mistmouse, is a descendant of her.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Cinderheart: Father: :Lionblaze: Brother: :Fernsong: Sister: :Hollytuft: :Sorreltail: Grandfathers: :Crowfeather: :Brackenfur: Uncles: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: Aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Half-Uncle: ''' :Breezepelt: '''Great-Uncles: :Eaglekit: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Hillkit: Great-Aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: :Downkit: Great-Grandfathers: :Firestar: :Whitestorm: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter :Lionheart: Great-Grandmothers: :Sandstorm: :Ashfoot: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Speckletail: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Jake: :Redtail: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Smallear: :Adderfang: Great-Great-Aunts: :Sorrelcharm: :Morningflower: Great-Great-Uncle: :Pigeonwing: :Onestar: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Harepounce: :Flashnose: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :One-eye: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Tallstar: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunts: :Finchkit: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Flashnose: :Eaglestorm: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Daisytoe: :Sweetbriar: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Flashnose: Cousins: :Gorsepaw: :StorkkitRevealed on Vicky's Facebook :Quailkit: :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Cloudtail: :Taylor: :Zack: :Nami: :Livy: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Featherkit: :Cricketkit: Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: |''See more''}} Tree References and Citations }} Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Warriors Category:Females Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters